Once Bitten
by Winter1066
Summary: An innocent day for the boys doesn't all ways end that way
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank Ridley for letting me borrow a certain character. Also for letting me tell the story she mentions in "The Truth Will Set You Free"

Now a little announcement. If you want to join a fun group of writers come on over to SNFanfiction at yahoogroups. Another great site to talk about all things Winchester is; Winchesterboys over at yahoogroups

Now on to the story.

**Once Bitten**

Chapter 1 

Pastor Jim sat at the kitchen table going over the accounts for the church. His was a small parish making the task fairly easy. As he was finishing he could hear laughter coming from the field next to the house. The spring rains ended and the three boys under his roof were outside running off their extra energy. The laughter continued and Jim stepped towards the window. His three charges were throwing a baseball between them. Jim knew Caleb Reeves didn't consider himself a boy any more, not since he turned eighteen. To Jim he'd always be a boy. The dark haired hunter made a comment to the ten- year old, who promptly gave him the finger. The pastor raised his eyes to heaven for patience. Maybe Caleb wasn't quiet as mature as he thought. Dean Winchester smiled when he got the reaction he wanted. Jim knew the blond could hold his own against Caleb. The youngest of the group at six was Sam Winchester. He was a lanky boy and Jim knew one day he'd be bigger than Dean. The older Winchester threw the ball towards his brother, catching it in his mitt before Scout could get a hold of it.

"Don't let her get it!" Dean warned. "She'll just slobber over it."

"And if that mutt does I'm not playing any more."

"What's the matter, Damien, you only like to be slobbered on by women?"

"Shut up, Deuce."

Sam laughed as he threw the ball to Caleb. Scout ran full out towards the older hunter. The young lab jumped on him, trying to get the ball. Sam laughed as Caleb tried to push the dog down. The young boy couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. He loved staying at Pastor Jim's farm. It was the only time he felt like he had a real family. Dean was here along with the dogs and other animals. The only thing missing was his Dad. John Winchester was on a hunt. He watched as Dean kneeled down to scratch Atticus. The older lab left the running around to the pup and was content to lie at Dean's feet. Just as Dean went to pet Atticus, Caleb threw the baseball his way. The ball went sailing over his brother's head, rolling under the shed. Scout tried to stick her nose under to get it, but couldn't and began to bark.

"Nice one, Caleb," Dean complained as he stood up.

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled from across the yard.

"I got it," Dean said as he trotted towards the shed.

Caleb shook his head trying to figure out why he was wasting his time playing with two brats. He'd rather be on the hunt with John then stuck at the farm. John had asked if he'd stay with the boys for a few days. Caleb complained, saying Jim could watch them. The eldest Winchester confessed to Caleb that Dean had been looking forward to spending some time with the younger hunter. Not that Dean would come right out and say it, but John knew his son admired the dark haired hunter. Reaves was flattered. As he watched Dean jog towards the shed he felt his stomach twist. Suddenly, he grabbed his head as a vision hit.

There was a rattler coiled under the shed, close to the ball. Scout was barking a warning.

"Scout hush," Dean said as he pushed the dog out of the way. "It's not like barking is going to make it come out."

The older Winchester brother reached under, patting the ground trying to find the ball.

"Dean, No!" Caleb yelled, running towards him.

Dean shook his head at Reaves's over protectiveness when suddenly he heard a curious round. He was unable to pull his hand out fast enough.

"Ah!" Dean cried out, hugging his left arm against his chest.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running behind Caleb.

The older hunter reached the boy and clamped his hand tightly just above the snakebite. "Sam run up to the house and tell Jim, Dean's been bitten by a rattler."

"No," Sam protested. "I have to stay with Dean!"

"Do it, Runt!" Caleb yelled. "Now!"

The fear in Caleb's voice had the young boy running full tilt towards the farmhouse.

"Good one, Mr. Sensitivity," Dean growled. "Just scare him half to death."

"Shut up."

"You saw this? That why you yelled?"

"Yeah." Caleb lifted Dean and started back towards the house.

"Think maybe next time your Jedi senses might kick in a little earlier," the youngster complained.

Caleb was grateful Dean was holding it together. He knew the bite had to hurt but he wasn't complaining. Reaves could tell Winchester was scared. It was kind of hard not to get a reading as he ran back towards the house with John's oldest in his arms.

"Pastor Jim!" Sam crashed through the back door followed by both dogs.

"What is going on?" Jim demanded. "Haven't' I taught you better?"

Jim's reprimand died on his lips when he saw Sam was crying. "Dean's been bitten by a rattler."

"Damn," Jim cursed as he reached above the fridge and grabbed the first aid kit. "Sam go get a blanket."

The small boy disappeared into the living room, returning in record time with an afghan. Jim grabbed his keys as he followed Sam outside. He made sure the dogs were inside as he pulled the kitchen door closed. Caleb was just reaching the house, heading for the car. The dark haired hunter pulled open the back door and sat down. Sam scrambled beside him, pulling the door shut. Jim went around to the driver's side. He passed the first aid kit back to Sam.

"Sam I need an ace bandage," Caleb instructed. He shifted the injured boy so Dean was hitting on his lap. The ten-year-old fidgeted, uncomfortable at being treated like a child. Caleb grinned. "Work with me, Deuce, your arm needs to remain below your heart."

The injured boy relaxed, and allowed the hunter his ministrations.

The youngest handed him the bandage as Jim made it to the road. Caleb felt the car accelerate. The two puncture marks were still oozing blood as Caleb wrapped the ace bandage just above them. Dean hissed in pain as Caleb tightened the bandage.

"You're hurting him!"

"It's all right." Dean reached out to his brother with his uninjured arm.

Next thing Caleb knew, Sam had climbed into his lap too.The six-year-old clung to his brother as the older boy ran his hand over the younger boy's hair. The hunter knew the action was more to comfort Dean than Sam. Reaves kept his hand on Dean's chest to monitor his breathing and heart rate. So far his breathing was a little faster than normal but not threatening.

Pastor Jim glanced in the review mirror while talking on the cell phone. Caleb had his hands full with both boys in his lap. The ten-year olds color wasn't good and the pastor stepped on the accelerator. He ended the call and dropped the phone on the seat.

"The hospital will be waiting for us."

"They better be," Caleb said, glancing down at Dean. "Hey, Dean, don't go to sleep!"

Sam looked up to see Dean's eyes closing. "Dean!"

"What?" The blond mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Caleb said don't go to sleep." The younger boy insisted.

"Tired."

"Please, Dean!" Sam cried. "Open your eyes!"

There were very few things Dean could refuse his baby brother. The older boy opened his eyes, forcing them to stay open.

Caleb was glad Sam was there. The younger boy looked up at Reaves. The teen was hit by the intense desire for Dean to be all right. Blinking broke the contact with Sam's blue eyes, ending the emotional onslaught.

"Everything will be all right, Sam."

"Promise?"

"I can't do that."

"Well I can," Dean said, glaring at Caleb.

Again Caleb was assaulted by the emotions of another Winchester, Dean's desire to protect Sam. The physic blocked both boys before he ended up with a migraine. Dean squirmed to try to get comfortable, bumping his arm.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dean, open your eye!" Sam yelled.

"Damn it, Sammy, they didn't hear you on the moon." Dean teased, opening his eyes.

Caleb checked Dean's arm and could see it was already swelling. The bandage kept the swelling to below his elbow. The wrist was no longer defined. The swelling was spreading to the boy's fingers. Sam gasped when he saw the arm. Dean just shuddered and looked away.

"Easy, Deuce, we're almost there."

A few minutes later Pastor Jim pulled into the emergency parking. A nurse and two orderlies were waiting with a gurney. Sam scrambled to open the door for Caleb. The teen climbed out of the car as they pushed the gurney closer. Dean was placed on the gurney. Sam tried to climb up with his brother, but one of the orderlies gently pushed Sam out of the way as they took Dean inside.

"Dean!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Sam!"

Dean screamed as he fought the orderlies holding him down. The pain in his arm was ignored as he tried to get to Sam. His father warned him to watch out for Sam and never let him out of his sight.

"Damn it, hold him!" The orderly yelled as one of Dean's knees connected with his chin.

His partner glared. "I'm trying, but he's stronger then he looks."

"Listen to me, son," the doctor said. "You have to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself more."

"I have to get to Sam!" Dean protested.

"I need you to get this Sam in here right away," the doctor instructed the nurse. "I can't get this IV started with him struggling this hard."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Caleb pulled a struggling Sam tight against his chest. The youngest Winchester was determined to follow his brother. The dark haired hunter was taken by surprise as Sam threw back his head cracking into Caleb's bottom lip.

"Shit!" Caleb cursed, tasting blood.

"Dean!"

"Easy, Tiger," Reaves soothed. "Dean will be alright."

"He needs me," the six year old protested. "He'll be scared without me."

Caleb knew this was true. He could feel Dean's emotions. The older boy wasn't scared for himself but for Sam. The older hunter could feel the young boy in his arms lose steam. Finally, Sam stopped struggling and Caleb relaxed his hold. He was surprised when something wet landed on his hand. A few seconds later two more drops fell. Sam didn't make a sound as he cried. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Usually Dean was the one to handle a crying Sam. The teen looked around for Pastor Jim. The older hunter was standing by the admitance counter filling out paper work. Caleb sigh and was about to say something when nurse walked out of the ER.

"Is there a Sam here?"

"I'm Sam!"

The nurse wasn't expecting the small boy to answer her. "I need you to come with me."

Caleb picked up Sam and followed the nurse. "Is something wrong?"

As soon as Reaves was beyond the doors he could hear Dean screaming for Sam. Caleb ran down the hall, bursting into the room.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Both boys yelled at the same time. Caleb had his hands full trying to hold Sam, but was more worried about Dean.

"Dean, stay put!" Reaves commanded as the boy tried to get up.

Dean knew to obey a command from Caleb. His father had drilled it into him that on a hunt it could mean life or death if he didn't listen to him or Caleb. The doctor smiled as the blond became still. He quickly started the IV as the nurse began to hook Dean to the heart monitor. Caleb didn't need a damned machine to know Dean's heart was racing. That meant the venom would travel through his blood stream faster. One of the nurses quickly took a blood and urine sample and rushed out of the room.

"Is he allergic to anything?" The doctor asked as he finished hanging the IV.

"Penicillin," Reaves promptly answered. The small boy eyes widened in alarm.

"You must be Sam." The doctor asked to distract him.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Doctor Tompkins."

"What happens now?" Caleb asked.

"Once the results come back from the blood and urine sample I'll know if the bite was a dry one or contained venom." He explained. "If there's venom present I'll start him on the anti-venom."

"Then he'll be all better?" Sam asked.

"Sammy," Dean called.

"I'm here," Sam said, leaning out of Caleb's arms to reach his brother.

"Think you can do something for me Sam?" Dr. Tompkins asked.

"Will it help Dean?"

"Yup." He smiled. "I need you to sit here on the bed with him and keep him company."

"I can do that!"

Caleb placed Sam next to his brother. The six-year-old went to take his brother's hand, but wasn't sure he could because of the needle sticking in the back of it. Sam turned to the doctor, biting his lower lip.

"It's okay, Sam, you can touch him."

Caleb sighed in relief as he felt both boys relax. The doctor took Caleb's elbow and led him away from the boys.

"Something wrong?" Caleb asked in concern.

"Everything's fine," he assured the teen. "Just wanted to know if Dean has been around horses."

"Pastor Jim's farm has horses," Reaves answered. "I'm pretty sure Dean helps with the chores."

"That might complicate things a bit."

"Why?"

"The anti-venom is a horse serum," Dr. Tompkins explained. "He could have an allergic reaction to it."

"The stop breathing kind of reaction?"

"Is that what happens to him with penicillin?" Caleb nodded. "This would be similar. It just complicates things because if the bite contained venom I have to push the first five vials within the hour."

Caleb looked at his watch. "Shit, its already been twenty minutes."

"I know, we'll…"

"Here are the results doctor."

The nurse handed him the read out and he scanned it quickly. "Prepare a piggy back line starting with three vials of anti-venom."

Caleb watched as the nurse walked away. "Guess it wasn't a dry bite."

"Afraid not," Dr. Tompkins said, walking back to Dean. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"I'm good."

The doctor smiled knowing Dean was putting on a brave front for his little brother. "Well the test came back and the snake did inject venom."

"Kinda figured that," Dean said.

The doctor laughed. "Now what we're going to do is start you on the anti-venom. You're friend here…"

"Uncle," Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, Uncle Caleb," Sam giggled.

The doctor gave Caleb and apprising look.

"He knows I hate the Uncle part." Caleb explained.

"Well your Uncle Caleb told me you've been around horses so you might have a reaction to the serum."

Sam quickly put the pieces together and panicked. "You mean he's gonna stop breathing like with the penicillin?"

"It's okay Sam," Dean said, squeezing his hand.

"Dean's right," the doctor said. "We'll be able to help him if something happens."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Dr. Tompkins smiled. The nurse walked over with the medication and handed it to him. "Okay, Dean, you let me know if you start to have trouble breathing."

Dean nodded as he watched the doctor hang the second IV bag up with the first. He was relieved when he saw the doctor put the needle in the rubber piece on the other tube. The thought of being stuck again made him shudder.

"Are you cold?" the nurse asked.

"Dean's afraid of needles." Sam smiled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hell, Runt, I'm afraid of them to so quit picking on your brother."

Caleb checked his watch, frowning. The second IV was draining quickly but Caleb knew they had to get two more vials into Dean in less then thirty minutes. When a quarter of the IV was left Reaves felt Dean panic.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

Caleb looked at Sam and realized the younger boy felt it too. This wasn't something John was going to be thrilled about.

"Dean are you having trouble?" Dr. Tomkins asked. The boy nodded and the nurse handed the doctor a syringe. "All right, don't panic this will help."

Caleb could see Dean was starting to take gasping breaths. His eyes were opened wide in fear. The alarm on the heart monitor went off and Dean jumped The doctor injected the contents of the syringe into Dean's arm. Sam scowled at the doctor as the nurse tried to put an oxygen mask over Dean's face. The blond wanted no part of the mask, shaking his head back and forth. Caleb took the mask from the nurse.

"Easy, Deuce, this will help." The teen lowered the mask as he ran his hand over Dean's hair.

"Relax, Dean," Dr. Tompkins soothed. "Just take a deep breath."

Dean tried but all he could manage was short gasps.

"You promised!" Sam shouted, turning to the doctor.

"It's okay, Sam, look," Caleb said.

Sam turned back to his brother and saw Dean gulping in air. "Dean?"

Dean squeezed Sam's hand as he took in a deep breath. He felt both of Sam's small hands wrap around his as he slowly got his breathing under control. The feeling reminded him of the time the poltergeist tried to strangle him. Dad was there to save him. He sure wished his father was here now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Caleb walked back to the room balancing two sodas and some sandwiches. They had been at the hospital for almost four hours. After the first five vials were administered the next set went one per hour. So far Dean was up to eight vials. Dr. Tompkins estimated it would take about nine to ten vials. Reaves pushed the door open to find Pastor Jim exactly where he left him, reading a book by Dean's bedside.

Jim looked up to see Caleb juggling several items. "Let me take those."

"Thanks," Caleb said releasing the sodas. "How's he doing?"

"Oh he's fine," Jim said glancing at Dean. "Doctor thinks one more should do it."

The teen nodded and walked over to the bed. Dean was asleep with Sam curled at his side. Sandwiched between the two boys was a stuffed snake Caleb purchased earlier. He'd gone back to the house to feed the animals and leave a note for John. On the way back he stopped at the toy store to get something to keep the boys occupied. The stuffed snake was wrapped around the pole at the store's entrance. Caleb grabbed it as a joke. When he gave it to Dean he knew the older boy liked it even if verbally he abused Caleb for getting such a sissy toy. The dark haired teen took the seat next to Jim, opening his sandwich.

"I wish John would get back," the Pastor said looking at his watch. "I expected him earlier."

"You know John." Caleb shrugged. "He probably got caught up in something."

"You did leave him a note?"

"Yup, right on the table in the kitchen."

"You sure you won't try to get him the other way?" The minister was referring to contacting the other hunter telepathically.

Caleb shook as he bit into his sandwich. "John wouldn't like that."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jim commented. "Sometimes that man drives me crazy."

"Only sometimes?" Caleb laughed. "No I can't contact John like that. He has barriers, like you."

"I just think the boys need their father." Jim explained.

Caleb nodded, wishing John would come in and take charge. He finished his sandwich as he watched the boys sleep. The chairs in the hospital were uncomfortable and the teen tried to find a position that wouldn't break his back.

"Trust me, no amount of squirming will make those chairs comfortable," Dr. Thompkins said, smiling as he walked into the room.

"Tell me about it," Jim complained.

The doctor flipped through the pages on Dean's chart. "One more vial should do it," he announced.

"That's good news,"Murphy smiled.

"I'll send the nurse in with the last IV."

Caleb watched the doctor leave. He stretched his long legs out and leaned his head against the wall. The nurse came in with the last IV and carefully hooked it to the tube in Dean's arm. The boy stirred, but didn't wake. Jim thanked her as Reaves gave her his most winning smile. As the nurse exited the psychic moaned clutching his head.

"Damn it, John!" Caleb cursed pinching the bridge of his nose.

John Winchester stormed into the room. He took stock of the room noting the boys and his friends were the only ones there. Caleb looked up and glared.

"Did you have to yell so loud."

"It was all in your head, kid," John said. "Learn to put up stronger barriers."

"Whatever."

John shook his head. Now he knew where Dean got that expression. He walked closer to the bed to get a better look at his boys. Sam was curled against Dean side sleeping soundly. John could see the arm his eldest son had over the youngest was connected to the IV. The oldest Winchester gently moved Dean's arm and picked Sam up off the bed.

"John, no!" Jim warned. Both boys began to stir.

"Sam," Dean mumbled opening his eyes.

"Easy, Ace, you're okay."

"Dean?" Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, not fully awake.

The heart monitor went off, as Dean became agitated. The loud beeping made both boys flinch. The blond was now awake looking around. The alarm brought the nurse. She was surprised to see some one else in the room, leaning over the bed trying to calm her patient.

"Dad?" Dean looked into his father's eyes.

"Yeah it's me." John smiled.

"Mr. Winchester if you could step to the side," the nurse instructed.

John moved out of the way as the nurse reset the monitor and checked on Dean.

"He needs to remain calm." When she was satisfied her patient was well, and the occupants understood the instructions, she left.

"I want to go back with Dean," Sam protested from his father's arms.

"Dean doesn't need you hanging all over him," John said.

"But Daddy!"

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said.

"Way to go, John, everything was quiet until you showed up," Caleb groused.

"When did this happen?"

"This afternoon," Jim answered. "We've been here about five hours now. We expected you earlier then this"

John glanced at his watch; it was almost ten o'clock. "It took me longer then expected."

"Daddy why can't I sit with Dean?" Sam asked. "The doctor said I could."

"Sam, you do not need to sit with your brother," John said, raising his voice.

"Sammy, I'm alright," Dean said, knowing his brother would push his father.

Sam looked at Dean and knew his brother didn't want him to make their father angry. The six-year-old sighed turning to Caleb. The teen rolled his eyes and took Sam from John.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go get something to drink," Caleb suggested.

Dean watched as Caleb left with Sam. He turned back to his father to see him run a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"I'm alright, Dad," Dean said.

John smiled. "I know your are kiddo." He moved over to the bed and placed his hand on his boy's head. "What happened?"

"We were playing catch," Dean explained. "The ball rolled under the shed. I should have looked first."

"It's not your fault, Dean," John said.

"Of course it isn't." Jim agreed.

"I let you down," the ten-year old stammered.

John watched as tears welled up in Dean's eyes. He watched as his son struggled to get his emotions under control.

"Dean you could never do that." The older hunter placed his hand on his son's cheek.

The ten-year-old smiled at his father. John ruffled Dean's hair as the doctor walked into the room.

"You must be Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Thompkins"

"John," he said. "How's my son?"

"He's quite the trooper," the doctor said. "His last test have come back normal. The venom is out of his system."

"Can we take him home?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Thompkins said.

"Why not?" Dean asked panicking. "I want to go home."

"Easy, Dean, you're all right," John said, laying a hand on his son's chest.

"The venom is no longer in your system but we have to make sure it did not do any damage," Dr. Thompkins explained to Dean. "So you'll have to spend the night up in a special room called ICU. There the nurses will be able to monitor your heart and some other things."

"Can Sammy stay with me?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Thompkins replied in sympathy.

"But I can stay?" John asked.

"Not in the room," the doctor explained. "You can stay in the waiting room and go in every hour."

"He's only ten," John protested.

"It's hospital policy I'm afraid. Once we get Dean up to ICU he'll probably sleep the rest of the night."

"This is crazy," Winchester complained.

"John," Jim said placing a hand on the younger hunter's arm. "Everything will be fine."

Jim nodded towards Dean. John turned to his son and saw the boy was frightened. He smiled at Dean.

"Don't worry, Ace, I'll be right there with you."

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'll get everything ready for the transfer," Dr. Thompkins answered walking out.

"What's up?" Caleb asked re-entering the room.

"Dean has to stay at the hospital tonight," Jim explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"They just want to make sure everything is all right," John replied.

"Then I'll stay too," the six-year-old announced.

"Sorry, Sammy you can't," John said. "You'll have to go home with Pastor Jim and Caleb."

"No, I have to stay with Dean!"

"Sammy," John warned.

"No, Dad, let me talk to him," Dean said.

Caleb picked Sam up and sat him next to his older brother.

"Look, Sammy, you have to go home with Caleb," Dean explained. "Who'll take care of Scout and Atticus?"

"But I want to stay with you."

"I know but the dogs need you," Dean reasoned. "They'll be lonely without you."

"But you'll be lonely." Sam pouted.

"Dad will be with me," the blond said. "And I'll have Slither." He patted the stuffed snake.

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"Sammy you be good and listen to Pastor Jim," John said.

"Sam is always good," Jim said, holding out his hand. Sam smiled and went out with the Pastor.

"Dad, can I talk to Caleb for a minute?"

"Sure," John nodded as he followed Jim.

"What is it Deuce?"

"Swear you'll watch out for Sam."

"You know I will," Caleb said. "I just wish I hadn't bought him that candy bar now that I'll have to be watching him."

"Dude, it's ten o'clock why'd you give him a candy bar?"

"He was hungry and he asked for it."

Caleb ruffled Dean's hair then headed for the door. He knew Dean was putting up brave front for Sam but the psychic knew otherwise. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean really didn't like this room. The machines were noisy, the lights were too bright and there was no Sam. This was the first time Dean slept without his little brother in the room. His father expected him to watch out for Sam. How was he supposed to do that if Sam wasn't there? He trusted Caleb to protect Sam, but knew the teen had little patience for his inquisitive sibling. Dean sighed, hugging Slither tight. He really wished he could go home.

The nurse watched Dean through the window as the boy sighed and held the stuff snake tighter. It was almost two in the morning. and the boy hadn't slept at all. His father came in every hour to sit with him for the time allowed, but even he couldn't get the boy to go to sleep. The nurse decided it was late enough that she could break protocol.

John Winchester tried to get comfortable as he waited to see Dean again. The couch provided for visitors were too short for his long frame and his legs hung over the edge. He finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up. That's when he noticed the nurse walking towards him. He knew she was coming for him since he was the only one there.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he met her half way.

"Dean's fine," she said. "But he won't sleep."

"He's used to having his brother with him," John explained.

"He really needs to get some sleep," she said. "So I'm going to let you stay with him for the night."

"What about the rules?"

"The hell with the rules," she declared. "My patient's well being comes first."

John smiled as he followed the nurse back to ICU. They both entered Dean's room.

"Hey Dad, how come you're back so soon?"

"You won't sleep so the nurse said I can stay."

"Too many lights," Dean complained. "And the machines are noisy."

"And there's no Sam," John added and Dean shrugged.

"If I turn out the lights will you try to get some sleep?" the nurse asked.

"I'll try," Dean replied.

John pulled the chair closer and sat down. They both watched as the nurse checked the machines. She made a few adjustments then wrote something on the chart and walked out dimming the nights.

"Try to sleep, Ace."

"I can't," Dean admitted.

"I know things are frightening…"

"Please," Dean scoffed. "No, that's not it."

"Okay tough guy," John smiled. "Then why can't you sleep?"

Dean sighed. "There's no Sam."

John laughed and squeezed Dean's hand. "You'll have to make do with your old man."

"If I have to." Dean smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Caleb opened his eyes but didn't move. He wasn't sure what pulled him from sleep but he sure wasn't going to advertise he was awake. The room was dark and he strained his ears for any sound. When he decided it was nothing, he grumbled, punched the pillow and shut his eyes. That's when he heard something clicking on the hardwood floor. He reached under his pillow for the knife he kept there. When he had a good grip on the knife he sat up quickly brandishing it in front of him. He heard a gasp and a yelp. Caleb reached for the light, turning it on.

"Sam?" The small boy stood in the door with Scout sitting at his feet. "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"Why?" Caleb asked glancing at the clock. "Geez, runt, it's three."

"It's too quiet," Sam sighed.

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he gently probed Sam. He wasn't surprised when he found out the boy couldn't sleep without his brother.

"You're not supposed to do that."

"So sue me," Caleb groused. "I know you want Dean but can't you just try to sleep without him?"

"I tried," Sam answered. "But he keeps calling me."

"He what?" Caleb said surprised.

"Dean thinks really loud," Sam said. "And he can't sleep either."

"How do you know?"

Sam shrugged, stepping closer to the bed. "Can't you tell Dean I'm okay and to go to sleep?"

"I don't think I can," Caleb admitted.

"Why?"

"He might be too far away."

"Can you try?" Sam begged, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

Caleb drooped back against the pillows rubbing his own eyes. He calmed his mind reaching out for Dean. After a few minutes he could 'hear' Dean in his head. No wonder Sam couldn't sleep. His brother was very loud. The blond's thoughts tumbled over and over worrying for Sam. Caleb gently reached out

"_Dean."_

"_Caleb!"_

"_Not so loud!"_

"_What's wrong? Is Sam okay?"_

"_Sam's fine. But he was worried about you and won't go to sleep until I checked on you." Caleb wasn't about to reveal what Sam told him._

"_You sure he's okay?"_

"_Would I lie to you? Now go to sleep!" _

_Caleb felt Dean relax and go quiet. When he was satisfied the older boy was asleep he pulled away and opened his eyes_

to find Scout curled at the foot of the bed. Sleeping next to the pup was Sam. The teen sat up and pulled the youngest Winchester towards him. The Retriever looked up but didn't move. The six-year- old didn't even stir as Caleb placed him next to him and covered him with the blanket. Reaves stretched out next to Sam.

"Don't let this get around," Caleb said to the dog. "It would ruin my tough as nails rep."

Caleb reached for the light, turning it off. Maybe now he could get a good night's sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John Winchester arched his back and tried to work out the kinks. Dean finally fell asleep around three and slept the rest of the night into the morning. Dr. Thompkins came to check on his patient. When he was finished with his exam he said Dean could go home. John was worried about his son's arm. It was still very swollen. The doctor assured him the selling would go down in a few days but he wanted Dean to keep the arm in a sling.

"Did you call them?"

"Yes, Dean, I did."

"Why aren't they here yet?"

"Jim said Caleb and Sam were just finishing with the horses," John explained. "And they'd be here as soon as they could."

Dean sighed dramatically and John smiled. He knew his eldest want out of the hospital. A few minutes later Caleb walked into the room.

"Where's Sam?"

"Hey, Deuce, it's good to see you too."

"Whatever," Dean growled. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting with Jim," Caleb answered. "He's not allowed in here, remember?"

"Let's go," Dean said, attempting to climb off the bed.

"Hold on a minute, Kiddo," John said, halting his son. "Think you might want to get dressed first?"

Dean smiled holding out his hands for the bag Caleb carried. The teen smiled and handed it to John. The blond gave him the finger as John shook his head. It didn't take long the get the 10-year-old dressed. However, his son stifled a cry when John brushed against his arm.

"Dean if it hurts you have to tell me," John said, gently putting the injured arm in the sling.

"I just hit it," Dean hissed. "It's okay. I just want to go home."

The nurse entered with a wheelchair and Dean's paper work. John signed all the release forms.

"We won't need that," John said, picking Dean up.

Caleb handed Dean the snake. The ten-year-old clutched it to him as he laid his head on John's shoulder. They took the elevator down to the lobby where an impatient Sam waited with Jim.

"Dean!" Sam raced towards his father.

"Quiet, Sam, you're in a hospital."

"Sorry, Daddy," Sam said reaching his hand up to Dean.

John walked past Sam leaving the boy with his hand stretched out. Caleb shook his head as Sam's soulful eyes filled with tears.

"John," Jim scolded. "Let Sam see Dean."

John turned back to see his youngest son start to cry. Dean saw him to and squirmed to be let down.

"Stop, Dean," John demanded, walking back to Sam. "I'm sorry, Kiddo."

John went down on one knee and picked Sam up with his other arm. Sam smiled and threw one arm around his father's neck and the other over his brother's back. They walked to the car and Caleb opened the back door. He took Sam and put him in the back seat. He crawled over to the far side and sat quietly. John placed Dean in the middle, stepping back so Caleb could slide in. John opened the driver's door, sliding behind the wheel. He glanced to the pastor in the passenger's seat and held his hands out for the keys. Murphy smiled and handed them to the younger man. The old station wagon chugged to life and John drove away from the hospital. Things were quiet in the back seat and John got nervous.

"Everything okay back there?"

Jim turned in the passenger seat to see Dean sleeping across Sam's lap. The younger boy was smiling happily as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Everything's just fine." Jim smiled.

Thirty minutes later John pulled up to the house and cut the engine. Caleb climbed out as John looked in the back seat. He saw Dean was sleeping on Sam's lap and walked around to the other side.

"Okay, kiddo, slide out from under your brother," John instructed.

Sam nodded and did as he was told. Once his youngest was out of the way John lifted Dean out of the car. They went into the house and John took Dean to his room. Sam stood next to the bed as John tucked the blankets around Dean.

"You're to leave your brother alone," John said.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Come on," John said, holding out his hand. Sam reluctantly took his father's hand as he walked out of the room. "Now go play."

John left Sam in the living room as he headed for the kitchen. Jim handed him a cup of coffee as he sat down at the table.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jim suggested.

"Can't," John said, rubbing his neck. "Got a call from Joshua, there's a nasty poltergeist he needs help with."

"Well gee, if you haven't noticed your son just got out of the hospital," Caleb said, sarcastically.

"I know." John sighed. "I told Joshua I needed a couple of days before I could help him out."

"Why don't you let me go?" Caleb asked.

"Right," John laughed. "Your father would have my hide."

"You afraid of him?"

"Hell no."

Jim left the two youngsters to bicker as he checked on Sam. The small boy was being awfully quiet.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam watched as his Dad went into the kitchen. After the swinging door closed behind him Sam quietly made his way back to the bedroom. Atticus and Scout followed close behind. The small boy bit his lower lip as he pushed the door open. He could see his brother was still asleep. He started across the floor and cringed as one of the boards squeaked.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You okay?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine," Sam said, stepping closer to the bed.

Atticus jumped on the bed settling at Dean's feet. Scout tried to do the same but was too small. Sam lifted the pup on the bed then crawled up after her. Dean settled back against the pillows. His little brother settled next to his good arm as Dean hugged him close.

"Good night, Dean."

"Night Sammy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim stood by the bedroom door and watched the two boys sleep. He was glad they were both getting some sleep. Last night was hard for both of them. They had never been apart before. The bond between the Winchester boys was strong. Far stronger then Jim had ever seen. He knew that nothing could break it.

"I thought I told Sammy to leave his brother alone."

"Leave him, John," Pastor Jim said, blocking the younger man.

"I don't want him to hurt Dean." John turned to face him.

"He won't," Jim assured him. "Neither of your boys will hurt each other."

John looked back at his sons. "Can't say the same for their father."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"I don't think I am." John sighed. "Look at the life I've dragged them into. Mary always wanted more for them."

"As long as you stay together, Mary will be happy."

"Sometimes…"

Jim heard the catch in the younger man's voice. He squeezed his arm in sympathy.

"It's not wrong to wish she were still here."

"I know," John sighed. "I just hope I can always be there for them."

"You will," Jim said.

"I'm not so sure." John sighed, walking away.


End file.
